The Terrible Two
by PyroLynx79
Summary: Lynx is a mutant. Who knows what Pyro is? Both avoid staying out of trouble, until they meet.. They soon meet two other mutants and make quick friends whats instore for the four teenagers? Please R
1. They Meet

::||The Terrible Two||::  
"They Meet"  
  
Lynx glared at the television. Rather, she glared at the hole in the middle of the television, her metallic hair hanging in her face as she reared her foot back and kicked the tele again, growling.  
  
"Damn thing- CANCEL MY SHOW!" The next foot sent the television through the thin apartment wall and into the neighbors room.  
  
"What the?!" Mr. Kenneth yelled, jumping up. Lynx gulped and then threw herself to the floor, on hand going dramatically up to her brow.  
  
"Oh! Oh!" she cried. "What is the world coming to when a poor, simple girl can't even watch her television without being attacked by an intruder, and her dear neighbor also must suffer?"  
  
"Are you alright Miss Demone?" Mr. Kenneth asked, jumping right through the hole in the wall and bending down to help her up.  
  
"Oh, yes," Lynx said, opening her eyes. "Thank you Mr. Kenneth, oh, you're so handsome..." The middle aged man grinned.  
  
"You really think so?" he asked. Lynx made a face.  
  
"No!" she said, punching him hard in the chest and sending him flying through the wall. Then she got up and ran out the door. "Catch you later Mr. Freak!"  
  
However, as soon as she exited the apartment building she crashed into a teen with black hair, brown eyes, and very stupid expression on his face.  
  
"What the hell? Get out of my way!" Lynx yelled, shoving the boy out of her way.  
  
"Hey!" The boy yelled, shoving back. Angrily Lynx shoved him again, and once more he shoved back. Lynx stared at him, then they both started to laugh.  
  
"That was stupid and pointless and you're still in my way,' Lynx said, her laughter stopping abruptly. The boy smiled and stuck out his hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Pyro," he said. "Pyro Something-or-other."  
  
"Pyro? That's a stupid name, wha are you, a mutant?"  
  
"Yes actually," Pyro laughed. "But Pyro's not a codename. My parents were stupid and decided that they loved fire and that mutant that showed up on TV A while ago, so they named me after him."  
  
"Name's Lynx, Lynx Demone," Lynx replied. "I'm a mutant too, its stupid to admit it, but I am."  
  
"Lynx? And you said my name was stupid!" Pyro complained.  
  
"It is, and Lynx is a cool name!" Lynx retorted.  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"It too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"I think you're stupid."  
  
"Same here." Lynx and Pyro stopped and looked at each other for a moment, then started to laugh again.  
  
"I'm hungry, wanna go get some chicken fingers?" Pyro asked. Lynx looked at the hallway behind her, Mr. Kenneth was running at her and screaming, waving his arms like a freak,  
  
"Sure, but let's hurry," Lynx said.  
  
"Hungry? I always am," Pyro laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but its not that. See that freak running down the hall?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He's going to kill me."  
  
"Oh," Pyro said. "Then we'd better go I suppose."  
  
"Yeah, but wait a sec," Lynx waited until Mr. Kenneth had reached them and then punched him again and the two teens ran off, laughing like maniacs and screaming "Pitty Poo" as they shoved their way though the crowded LA streets. 


	2. The Restaurant

::||The Terrible Two||::  
"The Restaurant"  
  
"Move it ya old man!!" Lynx and Pyro shouted, making there way through the crowds, pushing and shoving anyone who was in there way. Just then they both stopped immediately as a police officer blocked there way.  
  
"Uhh... excuse me.." Lynx snapped, as her hand began to form a fist. Pyro noticed the agitation growing within Lynx, and quickly asked the police officer what he wanted.  
  
"You guys are violating rule # 422 in the L.A rule handbook, you may not.."  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Lynx interrupted. "Your just makin things up, first of all there is no rules # 422, second if there was... do you really think that I am going to seriously follow them? Third, there is no such thing as an L.A rule handbook, and last and definitely not least, I don't care!"  
  
The police officer stood silent, as Lynx began her lecture. "Sorry Ma'am I didn't know you felt so strongly about made up rules.. I shall never do it again." With that said, he saluted to the both of them and ran off into his little insignificant car and drove off.  
  
Pyro gave Lynx an odd look and then began to laugh, "That was great!" She smirked, and replied. "I know."  
  
Within a matter of minutes the two teenagers arrived at a small restaurant, and found a table and sat down, waiting for someone to wait on them. "Mmm...smells good in here.." Pyro said, as drool fell from his huge mouth. Lynx looked at him in disgust, "Pyro...it smells like crap in here..."  
  
"Oh..my bad.."  
  
"Yeah your right, it is YOUR bad."  
  
"Man where is the menu!?" Pyro complained. "I wanna see what they got in this place!' Pyro closed his eyes and concentrated, putting out one of his hands. "Menu." He commanded, as blue and white orbs formed in his palm, then fading away leaving a menu in his hand. "There we go..."  
  
"Woah!" Lynx exclaimed, "Thats a cool power!"  
  
"Yeah, it's called tele-orbing."  
  
Lynx glanced around looking for a waiter, "Damn, I am getting impatient." She snapped her hands, "HEY CAN WE GET SOME FOOD HERE!?!?" She shouted, as everyone around them stared at them. "Hey what do I look like a freak!?" She thought for a minute then corrected herself. "Ok...scratch that, don't answer that question...."  
  
Pyro broke out in laughter, breaking the silence. "So I can safely say, that you are a responsible teenager who always uses there manners..."  
  
"You got that right..."  
  
Finally a waiter came up to them, he was dressed in all black and had a white apron on, and wore a chef hat. He spoke in a low stupid voice. "Hello, how may I help you..?"  
  
"Uh...you can start off by getting me some food maybe!? How bout that!?!?" Lynx said, slamming her fist into the table.  
  
"I have a question," Pyro said. "How come your dressed like a chef..??"  
  
He hesitated that answered his question. "Because we are a little short on waiters so I am filling in for the moment."  
  
"That's lame.."  
  
"Sure is so what do u want, oh and by the way how is your day today?"  
  
Lynx nearly fell off her chair, but instead chose to strangle him. "I WANT SOME CHICKEN FINGERS, YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS I COME HERE ALMOST EVERY DAY AND WE GO THROUGH THIS EVERY DAY I DIDNT COME HERE TO BE SOCIAL SO GIVE ME MY FOOD!!"  
  
"Lynx, lynx calm down.. no need to be so cranky.." He said, lifting up his hands in defense.  
  
"Calm down...calm down?? What are you talkin about, I am calm. This is normal for me, your lucky you caught me on a good day..."  
  
"Oh that's good to know...." 


	3. Lynx's Idea Of Safety

::|| The Terrible Two ||::  
"Lynx's Idea Of Safety"  
  
"CHICKEN FINGERS!!!" Lynx screamed, her hands suddenly going gray and ghost like and going right through the table she was beating up. "oops," she said, concentrating on becoming human again. Pyro was sitting across the table from her, grinning.  
  
"Well, that's working," he said. "None of the waiters or chefs can gather enough courage to come out here and give us our food."  
  
"What?" Lynx said, her head snapping up. Pyro shrugged and pointed at the window to the kitchen, where the entire staff was staring, hiding behind the walls and each other, watching Lynx and Pyro. Lynx grunted.  
  
"You know!" she yelled across the room. "Keeping my from my food will only make me madder you idiots!" Immediately a waiter rushed out with a plate and put in front of her, then hurried back with Pyro's food and hastily apologized.  
  
"ZIP IT!" Lynx yelled. "Just go away and pay for this for us!"  
  
"Yes, Miss Lynx," the waiter said.  
  
"And don't call me that," Lynx snarled. "Call me... Your Royal Highness, no wait, that sounds stupid, uh, ma'am, no too old, ok ok, call me punk ass bitch."  
  
"Yes punk ass bitch," the waiter said. Lynx leapt up on the table and kicked him.  
  
"You calling me a bitch?!" she yelled. "ARE YOU CALLING ME A BITCH?!"  
  
"No!" the waiter cried, throwing up his hands. "No! Never! I- please, I can give you money!" Lynx snarled and held out her hand and the waiter immediately dug through all his pockets and shoved a wad full of bills, which Lynx paged through carefully.  
  
"Twenty-two fifty?" she said. "That's it? Ah, it's not worth it, go pay for our food and don't bug me anymore."  
  
"Yes, of course," the waiter said, scrambling up and running off.  
  
"Quick, we've wasted too much time in this stupid place," Lynx growled. Pyro smiled.  
  
"You do this a lot?" he asked. Lynx nodded.  
  
"Almost every day, it's getting old," she said.  
  
***  
  
"Twenty minutes later Lyn stood up and walked out the door, Pyro scrambling to catch up. Outside Lynx looked around just as a gray Jeep Wrangler drove down the road. Immediately she jumped in front of it, making the driver screech to a halt, but not in time, running and stopping right over Lynx, who was now gray and looked like a ghost. The driver stared at her face, sticking out of the windshield, and squeaked.  
  
"Ah!" he said. Lynx's ghostly mouth grinned.  
  
"You just kill me you know," she said. "You wanna skip jail for life?" The man nodded and Lynx smiled, a hand coming out of the radio as Pyro laughed his head off on the sidewalk.  
  
"Money," Lynx instructed. The man pulled out his wallet and threw it at her and Lynx nodded. "Now get out," she said.  
  
"What?" the man said, eyes getting wide. Lynx glared at him.  
  
"DO YOU WANT ME TO REPORT YOU TO THE FBI OR WHAT?!" she screamed. "GET OUTTA THE GOD DAMN CAR!"  
  
"AH!" the man yelled, jumping out and almost getting hit by a taxi, then running down the street screaming. Lynx sighed satisfactorily and got into the drivers seat, putting the wallet in the glove compartment and looking at Pyro.  
  
"Hurry up if you're coming," she said. Pyro managed to get up and jump in the passenger side as Lynx took off, dodging traffic and soon escaping other cars altogether, leaving the city.  
  
"Uh, where are we going?" Pyro asked. Lynx laughed and looked at him.  
  
"Have you never been to the post office?" she asked. "I'm the most wanted mutant in New York, it's time I moved off to somewhere else."  
  
"And I'm here-" Pyro said.  
  
"Because you are," Lynx said. "I didn't tell you to come, it was your own choice to get in the car, and if you're going to turn into a big baby jump out and die already."  
  
"Oh no," Pyro said, laughing. "I think it's safer to hang around someone who doesn't realize what she does is suicidal."  
  
"Safer?" Lynx said, suddenly turning on the radio to blare out rock music. Grabbing the removable hood and ripping it off, letting go of the steering wheel and standing up on the seat, throwing her hands up as the car spun.  
  
"WOOOAAAAAAA!!!" she screamed. Pyro gaped up at her, grabbing the door handle and side of the seat and screaming.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled. Suddenly the car swerved into the opposite lane of traffic and Lynx jumped down, grabbing the wheel and driving through the opposite lane. Horns blared, cars swerved, and Pyro spoke his true feelings the entire time.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 


	4. Road Trip Pt I

::|| The Terrible Two ||::  
"Road Trip Pt. I"  
  
"AAAHHH!!" Pyro screamed at the top of his lungs, as Lynx swerved the car back and forth, barely dodging the other vehicles. "Lynx. Slow down!" He yelled, "You're going to get us killed!"  
  
Taking the matter into his own hands, Pyro grinned and closed his eyes concentrating on what he was about to do next. Blue and white orbs surrounded Pyro, and Lynx as he orbed to the drivers seat and orbed Lynx to where he was sitting, switching places. "There we go."  
  
"HEY!!!" Lynx yelled, "What was that for!?" She growled and turned the radio up as loud as she could.  
  
"I'm wanted in a few places, myself." Pyro told her. He held out his hand and orbed his backpack to him from his house. He held on the steering wheel with one and opened the backpack with his other, "see look at this."  
  
Lynx frowned and grabbed the backpack away from him, "Let me see this!" Her arm, faded into a grayish color and she reached right through the backpack and pulled out a box. "A box???"  
  
"Well open it!"  
  
"Fine," She said slamming the box against the wall of the car busting it open. "Woah, how much money do you have in here?" She asked digging through the 100-dollar bills. "I see you have been stealing from a couple banks..."  
  
"Oh and by the way Lynx, just for you to know. Don't try and kill me or something because technically I am already dead." He told her.  
  
"What?-"  
  
"Yeah, I was killed in a car accident two years ago, and I was chosen to be a whitelighter, which is kind of like an angel I guess, to watch over mutants, such as yourself. But don't worry I'm not here for that reason, because I told them that it seemed like a boring job and then I just ran off, and so now I am here with you. Lynx?- Hello?-"  
  
"Oh wait sorry what?" Lynx said turning her attention back to Pyro.  
  
"Oh my never mind..."  
  
Just then, the car began to slow down. "Oh man, looks like we have a flat tire." Pyro said getting out of the car, examining the tires. "Now what are we gonna do?"  
  
Lynx just stood they're staring at him like he was some kind of stupid retard who was found off the side of the road with no home, no friends, no family, and been on way way too many drugs. "Can't you just orb us there or whatever you do?"  
  
"Uh no, I can only orb to places that I have already been to or I have seen. Unless you wan't me to orb us into a bathroom full of old people or something."  
  
Lynx growled, kicking the car. "Then what help are you then."  
  
Pyro sat on the trunk of the car and sighed looking at his watch, "well lets see, its 3:00 am, right now. We could always wait until another car passes and steal that one."  
  
An evil grinned appeared on Lynx's face, as she was looking up into the sky as a jet flew by. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Yes, you are..."  
  
"NO I AM NOT!!"  
  
Lynx walked up to Pyro and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "I SAID YOU ARE!!!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok I am."  
  
"Good, that's what I thought."  
  
Pyro grabbed his backpack full of money and walked back over to Lynx. "Ok put your hand on my shoulder." He said shuddering at the thought.  
  
Lynx jumped back in fear, "Oh I don't think so!"  
  
"Just do it..."  
  
"Grrr..." She did as she was told and did it.  
  
Pyro frowned and looked up at the jet... "here we go..." orbs of bright light engulfed them, "so who's gonna drive?"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"No Me!"  
  
"I SAID ME!!!"  
  
"ok..."  
  
With that said, the two crazy teenagers orbed up into the jet. Only for them to continue on their crazy adventure, and to get into a tad more trouble. 


	5. Road Trip Pt II

::|| The Terrible Two ||::  
"Road Trip Pt. II"  
  
"Ok, all two of you can stay calm just get the hell out of my seat, ok sir? Ok, thank you," Lynx said, marching into the cockpit of the plane she had just been orbed to. The two men in the chair swiveled around and looked at her, making faces of disgust as Pyro entered after, a little less flamboyant about his appearance.  
  
"What the hell? Kids?" The pilot said. Pyro groaned.  
  
"What?" The co-pilot, a much younger man asked, looking worried. Pyro backed away from Lynx.  
  
"He shouldn't have said that," he said.  
  
"I'll say whatever I want to a couple of dweebs like you two!" he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small device. Lynx growled, looking supremely pissed off and would have lunged at the pilot if he hadn't pulled out the box.  
  
"What is that?" she demanded. The pilot grinned.  
  
"It's a present from the Bush Administration, a little beauty called..." his grin faltered slightly as he thought for a moment. Then he snorted. "Forget it, I call it a Shock Blast Thing!" Pyro whistled.  
  
"Well Mr. Crazy Deranged Pilot Guy," he said seriously. "I think that's pretty impressive and we are just little kids so we'll be going now and leave the both of you to return to your homes in the mental institutions in Kansas, alright?" The pilot looked confused, turning to the co-pilot.  
  
"Kansas?" he said. "I thought we were in Kentucky..." The co-pilot looked shocked.  
  
  
  
"Uh, are you ok?" he asked. The pilot shook his head.  
  
"No," he said, turning back to Pyro. "But you mean the rest of what you said? Really and truly?" Pyro snorted.  
  
"Hell no!" he said.  
  
"Call me a dweeb!" Lynx yelled, picking up the cockpit door she had ripped off the wall and smashing it over the pilot's head. Lynx growled and threw the door aside as the pilot crumpled, stamping her foot on the dropped Shock Blast Thing and smashing it into a million pieces. Then she looked at the co-pilot.  
  
"Are you crazy?" she demanded. The co-pilot turned white.  
  
"No," he said in a squeaky voice. "Take the plane, I don't want it! I don't even know that kook!" Lynx smiled evilly.  
  
"Ok then, Pyro and you can carry this fat lump over to the hatch thingy," she said, walking out.  
  
"Oh man! Why do I have to?" Pyro whined.  
  
"Because," Lynx growled. "You'd rather keep all of your limbs, correct?"  
  
"Correct!" Pyro said immediately, helping the co-pilot pick up the unconscious pilot and carry him to the hatch, which Lynx had opened. At the count of three they threw the pilot out after rigging a quick parachute to his back. After that was down Lynx turned to the co-pilot.  
  
"Shame," she said.  
  
"What?" The young man asked nervously.  
  
  
  
"That I had to do this, you're cute," Lynx said, shoving another parachute into his hands and then shoving him out the door.  
  
"AIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" he screamed, but the scream was cut short as Lynx shut the door and looked at Pyro.  
  
"How was that?" she asked.  
  
"We're not high enough for them to make that," he replied.  
  
"That's ok, we're flying over an ocean now, I saw it up ahead. Come on, let's turn this thing around!" Lynx said running off to the cockpit again. Pyro looked at the hatch again and groaned, following Lynx.  
  
*****  
  
"Are we there yet?" Pyro asked, looking out at the black night. It had taken them about and hour to figure out how to get away from the ocean and fly back towards the United States and now they were headed to where Lynx thought California was, explaining that she needed to get to LA for no reason other than she was banished from every other state, growling "banishment? That's so midevil ages."  
  
"No." Lynx replied, her feet up on the control panel and sometimes hitting buttons, while reading a magazine she had Pyro orb up for her. Pyro nodded and sat back, reading his own magazine.  
  
"Are we there yet?" he asked a second later.  
  
"No," Lynx growled. Pyro nodded and was quiet for another three seconds.  
  
"Ok, how about now?"  
  
"NO!" Lynx roared. "Just shut up and leave me alone!"  
  
"But when are we gonna be there?" Pyro asked. Lynx groaned.  
  
"We're there when I say we're there," she said.  
  
"When is that then?" Pyro demanded. Lynx threw up her hands and sat up, swinging the chair around.  
  
"Why do you care so much?!" she said.  
  
"Because... I'm hungry."  
  
"Ah!" Lynx cried, standing up.  
  
"Sorry," Pyro grumbled. "Just trying to look out for myself."  
  
"What?" Lynx snapped. "Do you know how stupid and immature that sounded?"  
  
"Kinda, yeah," Pyro said, shrugging. Lynx shook her head.  
  
"I give up," she said, sitting back down and resuming total boredness position, picking up her magazine and opening it again. Pyro frowned.  
  
"Are we... close?" he asked, having the rolled-up magazine hit him in the face as a response. 


	6. Lunch Time!

::|| The Terrible Two ||::  
"Lunch Time!!"  
  
The next day, Lynx and Pyro were sitting around being as bored as ever. Letting the plane go wherever it was heading, considering that neither of them knew how to drive a plane, so they had just put it in auto-pilot. Not that it was working or anything because while Lynx had fallen asleep late the night before Pyro thought the best thing he could do to entertain himself was to orb up a bunch of wild monkeys as they rampaged throughout destroying the control panels.  
  
"Oohh!" Pyro said getting up, excitedly. "Look!" He pointed out the window.  
  
Lynx groaned getting up and looking out the window, "Ok what am I looking at...?"  
  
"There's a Mcdonalds down there!" He squeaked jumping up and down. "Lets go, lets go!"  
  
She growled, at Pyro's stupidity and threw a magazine at him, shutting him up.... For a couple seconds, then he continued with his stupidity as usual, he had WAY WAY too much mountain dew the night before.  
  
"Do you always think about food?" Lynx asked.  
  
"No..." Pyro replied, pulling out a candy bar and stuffing it down his big mouth, hoping Lynx wouldn't notice.  
  
"Oh my.."  
  
"C'mon let's go!" Pyro sat down in a seat and put his hands on the wall of the plane. "hehehe.."  
  
"Uh oh, what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh nothing," He said. "I'm just going to orb this whole plane down there." With that said, the plane turned a light bluish color and broke into a bunch of white and blue orbs, disappearing out of thin air and reappearing right in the parking lot of McDonalds, crushing all the cars and the innocent little people in it, eating their wonderful meal.  
  
"Oops." Pyro said, as a guilty smiled formed with a candy bar still stuffed in his face.  
  
"ALRIGHT LETS MOVE IN" Lynx shouted, kicking one of the doors, bursting it open and running madly into the fast food restaurant disturbing the peace that once was. She walked up slowly in the back of the huge line that had formed made up with about 30 people. "Let's try and hurry this up here people!!"  
  
No one responded, completely ignoring her.  
  
"Ooooh..." Pyro said, trying to make the situation worse than it already was. "I know you people didn't just ignore Lynx, that was a mistake.." He told them putting his hand over his ears a-waiting for Lynx's next very well thought out plan.  
  
"I SAID!!!!" She screamed picking up one of the tables next to her that happened to be a table that four old lady's were eating off of, and throwing it out of a window. "HURRY IT UP PEOPLE!"  
  
Before Lynx was about to do something she probably would never regret, even though she already did, Pyro waved his hand, "uhh.. people.." he said as everyone in the line in front of them orbed to the back of the line. "There we go." He said grinning at Lynx who was not happy about what he just did.  
  
"Why did you do that...?" she asked as everyone in the restaurant ran out of the building screaming they're heads off yelling. "MUTANTS!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah." He said cowering back into a corner, as Lynx grabbed a plastic fork that was on the floor, then she figured out she was holding a fork that was probably used by some old man, who picked his nose with it. "EEW" She shrieked throwing it randomly at a person.  
  
"Hey who's that?" Pyro asked, as he stared at a young teenage girl who was standing there waiting for the two of them to make they're orders. He sat there blankly just staring at her.  
  
"Oh please.."  
  
Pyro got up and walked over to her, "Hey how are you? I'm chewy do you wanna taste?"  
  
Lynx practically fell over amazed by what stupidity that just came out of his mouth. "That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard in my life" She said trying not to pay attention to him, not wanting anyone to know that she was with him, being at McDonalds was bad enough, being at a cheap old fast food restaurant where they're rich enough because all the money that they stole they could be at the most expensive place to eat in the world, but oh no. They were at McDonalds.  
  
With a blink of an eye, the girl who was standing there ready to take they're orders turned into a teenage guy totally switching genders, totally freakin Pyro out.  
  
"Ahh!" He shouted, as he orbed himself behind Lynx. "Save me!" He whimpered.  
  
Lynx stood silently staring at him, "now that's a cool power." She said approaching him. "Hey" winking one of her eyes, being absolutely non Lynx- like.  
  
Pyro got up quickly and ran over to them "hey, hey, hey, this thing is a mutant don't be flirting with...hi-...her-...IT!"  
  
The gender-changing mutant laughed, as his appearance changed once again, now looking about the same age as Pyro, except taller, with short blackish- brown hair and with a stupid smile on his face.  
  
"That's... a very unique power..." Lynx said, a little disappointed.  
  
He laughed once again, "Oh no, I have the power to create illusions. I can create any illusion I want to, but it only last for a certain amount of time."  
  
"How interesting." Pyro said, acting a little grumpy "I liked you better as a girl." He frowned.  
  
"I can turn back if ya want."  
  
"NO, NO, NO, NO!" Pyro responded, stepping back. "I'm all good."  
  
"Hey do you want to come with us to our plane that's sitting outside in the parking lot. Were off to L.A."  
  
"Sure he said."  
  
"Great, but uhh.. we're still hungry." Pyro told him pointing to a tray of food that was ready for someone to eat. "So I think we will be taking that."  
  
"Oh go ahead, I don't care. I hated this dumb job anyway."  
  
Pyro quickly scrambled over to the tray of food grabbing it and running back to the plane, ready to continue on their way to L.A  
  
"Oh I must warn you," Lynx told him. "Don't let Pyro drink any mountain dew or anything that contains any sugar.... Because Pyro plus Sugar equals death.... So don't do it."  
  
"Alright" He nodded, grabbing a can of mountain dew that was sitting on a table. "Hey Pyro I got something for ya!" He yelled running towards the plane.  
  
Lynx fell over, "Oh how did I get stuck with these two..." She thought banging her head against one of the legs of the table hoping she would kill herself sparing her the trouble of being with the two of them. Unluckily her powers kicked in and her head wen't right through it saving her life. "Oh dang... so close,I was.." 


	7. I Could Care Less

::|| The Terrible Two ||::  
"I Could Care Less"  
  
"I AM BORED!" Lynx said, sitting straight up and growling. Pyro grunted in response and she looked at him.   
  
"Sure," he said.   
  
"Don't sure me," Lynx said, eyes narrowing. The new addition to their party, Darren, looked up at her.   
  
"Why are you always so angry?" he asked. For the first time Lynx looked stumped by a question.   
  
"What?" she asked.   
  
"Well, you're always yelling about stupid things, and hitting people, and being a brat," Darren shrugged. "Just seems kind of weird to me. Why?"   
  
"Um," Lynx said. "What do you want? Life history or something? And who are *you* calling weird? I'm not the one pretending to be a girl to work in a Micky D's!"   
  
"Will the life history answer my question?" Darren asked.   
  
"I dunno, but there's nothing better to do, I can't even tell where we are right now," Lynx said, calming down.   
  
"You mean we're lost?!" Pyro said, jumping up and looking at the clouds they were in. Lynx shook her head.   
  
"Sit," she said, "Not lost, just temporarily displaced, it's all good. Anyway, ok, life history... um... grew up in New York City, had very intolerant parents that I walked out on before my mutation even surfaced, my dad was a mutant and my mom hated him for it, but he was rich so she put up with him. He was a fool and didn't see that she hated him and always looked away from her bills."   
  
"So why'd you leave?" Pyro asked. Lynx made a face.   
  
"He might've loved my mum, but my dad hated me," she said. "He used to beat me with his belt before I started to hit back, no one pushes me around, mutie or no, and eventually we both got sick of hitting eachother and I left. My mom really couldn't have cared less I guess, but she didn't like our fighting and told us off about it. I didn't really spend that much time at home anyway, and finally I just went out with some friends one day and didn't go back."   
  
"You had friends?" Pyro said, looking amazed. Lynx laughed.   
  
"No, but my parents didn't know that," she said. "I'd just go to movies and the mall and stuff. Finally I found a small apartment that no one ever used anymore and have lived their since, keeping out of the neighbor's way."   
  
"How'd you get food and stuff?" Darren asked. Lynx grinned and reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small card.   
  
"I didn't leave home with exactly nothing, and it hasn't run out yet," she said. "I don't need that much, and my mom isn't going to risk dad finding her others bills when she sees it while doing taxes and stuff. As long as I don't take too much," she said. "But you know, I've been thinking lately of buying a ton of useless stuff just to really annoy her and possibly get my dad into money trouble. Anyway, that's it, I met Pyro and somehow ended up hanging out with him, now you, and if you can't remember out little journey so far I've hit you too many times on the head."   
  
"That didn't answer my question though," Darren said, nodding.   
  
"Aggressive, defensive attitudes to shield my inner discomfort and social issues, most likely brought on by childhood trauma, neglect, and lack of social interaction, and one too many war films," Lynx said promptly.   
  
"You've seen a shrink?" Pyro laughed.   
  
"Family counseling. One time, we stopped going after that," Lynx said. "My dad was worried they'd do tests and find the drugs in his system."   
  
"He was on drugs?" Pyro said. Lynx nodded.   
  
"How'd you think he got so rich?" she asked. "Drug dealer, who bought enough money to buy a couple businesses, though he's never really gotten away from his addiction. The funny thing is he supports anti-drug organizations and the Girl Scouts on the surface. Huge contributor to D.A.R.E." Pyro and Darren laughed.   
  
"Alright, that answered my question," Darren said. Lynx's eyebrows raised as she sat back in her seat.  
  
"Man, you're life is interesting," Pyro said. Lynx snorted in agreement.   
  
"So, how'd you die? When do I get to hear your life story?" she asked.   
  
"Me?" Pyro said. Then he burst out laughing. "Alright, fair enough I guess, I grew up an orphan, have no idea where my parents are, but it wasn't so bad. I had friends and we'd go to parties a lot, it's useful when you can just orb in clothes and stuff whenever you need them."   
  
"But how'd you die?" Lynx asked.   
  
"Just did, I guess," Pyro shrugged.   
  
"Why are you so evasive?" Darren asked.   
  
"Just am, I guess," Pyro replied. Then he saw the look on Lynx's face. "Ok, ok! Jeez, you need some anger management classes. I went to a party with a group of friends and we had too mush sugary stuff, and then decided to go for a drive-"   
  
"Just on a sugar high?" Lynx said, quirking an eyebrow. Pyro made a face.   
  
"Ok, ok, so we had some beer too, I didn't have that much, sugar just about does it for me, anyway, we sort of crashed the car in a really big accident and for some reason I was the only one who died, so here I am today."   
  
"You're lying, the other driver got killed too," Lynx said, shaking her head. Pyro jerked and Darren raised an ey brow.   
  
"How'd you know that?" Pyro demanded.   
  
"Because the guy is standing right behind you and trying to kill you again," Lynx shrugged and Pyro and Darren spun around to find empty air.   
  
"Liar!" Pyro shouted.   
  
"No, he's a ghost you dolt, you can't see him!" Lynx retorted. Pyro looked nervous and slowly turned back.   
  
"Um, can you tell him to go away?" he asked. Lynx shook her head.   
  
"He won't leave till he's had revenge," she said. Pyro looked ready to wet himself.   
  
"Stop kidding around," he said in a high squeaky voice.   
  
"I ain't kidding," Lynx replied calmly, looking at the back of the cockpit through the corner of her eye and smiling faintly. "But don't worry little boy, I might safe your ass if you get in trouble, for a price of course."   
  
"You're joking," Pyro said again, looking terrified.   
  
"Fine, think that," Lynx shrugged. "I could care less."   
  
"Funny, I was thinking the same thing," Pyro replied, shuddering. Darren laughed but edged away.  
  
"So you can see ghosts?" he said, "Are there lots of them?"  
  
"Hell yeah, think of how many people die every day, I mean jeez! The ones who aren't good enough to get into Heaven or bad enough to get to Hell stay here, and that's the majority it seems," Lynx said. "So Darren, what's up with you?"  
  
"Why?" Darren asked.  
  
"Well, your life must have really sucked if you came with *us*, now did it? It's your turn man," Pyro said.  
  
"Uh," Darren said. "My parents loved each other and tolerated me I guess, we didn't fight anyway, and I was never an orphan that I can remember. My powers surfaced a year ago and I can use them to get anywhere I want, which is cool, and I took the crappy job at McDonald's because I had nothing better to do."  
  
"You're hiding something!" Pyro accused. Darren looked at him, a slight look of surprise on his face.  
  
"What makes you think that?" he asked in a high voice.  
  
"There's a ghost right behind you," Lynx said. Darren jumped.  
  
"No! It wasn't my fault, why is she following me?!" he yelped.  
  
"there's no ghost, no tell us what's going on!" Lynx snapped. Darren glared at her.  
  
"You lied to me?!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes, because it worked," Lynx replied calmly.  
  
"Well I'm not going to tell you!" Darren said stubbornly. Pyro and Lynx exchanged looks.  
  
"Oh you will soon enough," they said. "You will." 


	8. McDonalds

:: The Terrible Two ::  
"McDonalds"  
  
Most of the rest of the trip the three of them slept, after there long day. Lynx of course was the first to wake up, and was anxious to find out where they would be next. Before long an evil idea popped in her head, out of nowhere she pulled out a bucket of water. "Hmm I believe they have gotten enough sleep." She thought to herself as she dumped the bucket of water on the both of them.  
  
Darren and Pyro shot up, and glared at Lynx. "What was that for?!" Darren shouted. "Was there really any need to do that!?"  
  
Pyro laughed, "Of course there wasn't this is Lynx were talking about here." He told him.  
  
Lynx smirked and put the empty bucket down and then kicked it. "Maybe if you decided to tell me that certain thing you were hiding and wouldn't tell us I wouldn't of done such an evil thing." She sat down, "Ok never-mind I probably still would of done it but that isn't the point."  
  
Darren made a face, "Why do you need to know so much about me!?" He questioned. "I barely know you guys."  
  
"Exactly" Lynx pointed out. "That's why we want to know more about you, considering we are taking you with us, to wherever we are going. I think we deserve to know more about you than you're parents loved you and that tolerated you. That doesn't say crap about who you are-"  
  
Pyro interrupted her, "hey hey c'mon leave him alone. He seems pretty cool, I don't think we have anything to worry about." Pyro sat back, "So guys where are we goin?"  
  
"I dunno." Lynx answered. "I think were somewhere in france." She sat quietly for a few minutes looking out the window.  
  
"Cool." Darren added, "We should go to one of their McDonalds."  
  
Pyro frowned, "Um why would we do that?"  
  
"Because I'm hungry..?"  
  
"Oh jeez." Lynx said, running her hand through her grey colored hair. "Food is all you guys think about isn't it?" Before either one of them could answer she answered for them. "Yes it is you guys are lazy ass pigs whos life revolves around food because you guys have no real life."  
  
"You got that right," Pyro agreed. "Alright so if were ready than lets go."  
  
Darren and Lynx put their hands on his shoulder as the three of them orbed down to a McDonalds in France, still not knowing which part of France they were even in, but that didn't matter as long as they had somewhere to eat they were fine.  
  
They found a table and sat down and waited until the line shrunk a little than Pyro and Darren shot up to get inline to get some food. Lynx wasn't hungry she sat their patiently for once and waited until they returned acting rather odd, and when they did they came back with a whole tray of burgers and fries.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want any?" Pyro asked her as he shoved fries in his mouth barely being able to swallow it all.  
  
"What's wrong?" Darren asked. "You've been awful quiet today, you don't seem like yourself. I know I haven't know you for very long but still, you seem different."  
  
"I dunno." She said to him, glancing around the room. "I just, kinda feel alone."  
  
"Alone!?" Pyro exclaimed, choking on his food. "How can you be alone you've got us."  
  
"I know, I know" She said. "But I need a girl friend to hang out with. Ya know?"  
  
"Yeah I need a girlfriend too." Darren and Pyro both said at the same time.  
  
She sighed, "Oh ha ha, not a girlfriend, a girl friend. A friend that is a girl you stupid ass wipes she said smirking as she picked up their tray of food and threw it on the floor.  
  
"There we go, that's the Lynx I know." Pyro said smiling with fries sticking out of his mouth.  
  
"Oh how lovely," She said to him. "By the way how did you order for the food, you guys don't know how to speak French do you?"  
  
"No, but I just grabbed a random tray that was sittin there, it happened to have food so I got it." Pyro told her.  
  
"Oh, yeah that works too." She said.  
  
"Yep, it sure does." Darren added, finishing his 8th burger. "Mmmm I love McDonalds."  
  
"Yeah I'm sure you miss workin there too right?"  
  
"Hell no, Im never workin at another McDonalds again!" He shouted.  
  
As all the customers and the people who worked there turned all their attention to him.  
  
"Umm.. just kidding?"  
  
Pyro and Lynx broke out in laughter.  
  
"Quit while you still can!" Lynx yelled. "Minimum wage isn't worth workin at some cheap ass place like this! Am I right!?"  
  
Everybody was silent, until the manager walked out. "Hey hey, whats going on here Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Everything is wrong around here, the food sucks, its cheap and gross, you're workers get paid like 2 bucks a day and my friends Pyro and Darren here just walked up and stole some food and no one noticed, now what kind of place is this!?"  
  
The manager had a blank look on his face, "Um.. a good one?" He said not wanting this to be a bigger scene than it already was.  
  
"No!" Lynx slammed her hand on the table. "This is not a good place. Now give everyone in here free food and pay your workers extra, do you understand me!!!?"  
  
"Yes yes ma'am I do." He said rushing back to wherever he came from.  
  
Darren and Pyro sat back, grinning from ear to ear. "It's good to have the old Lynx back."  
  
"Yes it is." 


End file.
